Juegos oscuros
by senaku
Summary: una chica comun y corriente se ve envuelta en un peligroso juego entre dos seres sobre naturales en el que ella es el premio. accion romance y muchos oscuros secretos. el amor puede condenarte, el juego comienza.


_PRIMERA PARTE:_

El juego comienza

En su grave rincón, los jugadores  
rigen las lentas piezas. El tablero  
los demora hasta el alba en su severo  
ámbito en que se odian dos colores.

Ajedres- jorge luiz borgues

-Diablos sakura, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Con esas sutiles palabras Sakura Haruno salió de su ensoñación y dedico una sonrisa nerviosa a la persona frente a ella. Ya había pasado un año desde que se había quedado sola en su casa por primera vez; un año desde la primera y ultima vez que había visto a Sasuke.

Con el tiempo había comenzado a creer que ese hecho solo fue un retorcido producto de su imaginación causado por el desvelo, aunque en el fondo y teniendo en cuenta las reacciones de su cuerpo al recordad aquellos hechos, realmente no había forma de que aquello fuera una ilucion.

-Lo siento, creo que me distraje – comento restándole importancia al asunto.

Tayuyá, una chica de mirada asesina, ceño fruncido, ojos negros y cabello pelirrojo gruño exasperada al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco. Resultaba muy difícil creer que fuesen primas.

-y no vas a decirme porque, ¿cierto?- tayuyá se cruzo de brazos dando ha entender que no dejaría el tema rápidamente.

-No es nada…- realmente era una pésima mentirosa la mayoría del tiempo

-Venga, solo llevo viviendo contigo dos meses y se que te traes algo en la cabeza escúpelo haruno.

Tayuya hubiese podido sosacar la pregunta a la fuerza si en ese momento no hubiese entrado el resto de la clase al salón. Sakura siempre llegaba temprano y tayuya pese a sus insultos, le acompañaba.

-oh mierda, ahí viene el rarito de Sai- dijo tayuya sin cuidar mucho su voz, en cuanto un chico delgado, pálido y de cabello negro.

Sai simplemente sonrió a su prima y fue directo a su asiento sin dar ni el mas mínimo saludo, lo que por supuesto exaspero a su prima. Sai era un sujeto raro (tal y como lo decía Tayuya) de esos que expresaban su opinión sin ningún reparo de quien los oía o como se expresaban; su rostro siempre mostraba una sonrisa pasara lo que pasara y era un fanatico del arte en todas sus formas.

-No puedo creer que te hables con el- Sakura solo pudo reir ya que a su prima no le caía bien ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera Naruto (su rubio amigo de sonrisa radiante y completamente inmaduro)

-No es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo.

-Tiene toda la cara de un psicópata.

Sus días eran completamente normales. No había ocurrido nada fuera de lo común, asistir a clases, estudiar, pasar tiempo con amigos; una vida normal de adolecente de diecisiete años, si se obviaba lo que le había ocurrido hace un año y que no se lo había contado a nadie.

Había pasado algunos meses pendiente de las noticias o despierta noches enteras por si sasuke decidía regresar o mostrarse de alguna manera. Con el tiempo puedo volver a su vida normal, aunque conservaba problemas para dormir y un pequeña paranoia, que hacían pensar a su prima, que efectivamente algo le ocurría.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad. Naruto olvido hacer las tareas. Su prima fue castigada por insultar al profesor y Sai permaneció sonriente en todo momento. Si bien no podía asegurar que fuera intima amiga de todos en el salón, Sakura se llevaba bien con la mayoría, pasaba mucho tiempo con Ino yamanaka (rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo envidiable, además de actriz por gusto y ayudante en la florería de sus padres.). Solia estudiar con Hinata hyuga (chica tinida, inteligente y dulce de ojos color perla y larga cabellera azul).

-Sakura chan- el grito de su amigo rubio ya le era tan familiar con el paso de los años que ni siquiera se sobresalto cuando el hizo su aparición a fines de la clase.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?- por el tono exasperado que empleo cualquiera diría que aquel rubio de sonrisa contagiosa no le caía bien, pero era todo lo contrario, se conocían tan bien que la chica podía emplear ese tono sin temor a herirlo.

-¿Aun vas a acompañarme a recoger a mi hermana al aeropuerto verdad?

-Claro que si- le respondió de buen grado. Ya que aunque Naruto le había contado mucho de su hermana mayor, jamás había podido conocerla en persona y no iba a perderse la oportunidad- Tayuya encontrara algo que hacer mientras no estoy.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto el rubio algo asustado- ¿se enfado?, no dejes que me golpee de nuevo Sakura chan….

Sakura solo rió mientras abandonaban la escuela. La secundaria Konoha, pese a ser de las mas prestigiosas del país, no era un edificio ostentoso lleno de lujos y arquitectura importada de otros países. Se trataba de un amplio edificio de tres pisos con la fachada algo arruinada y el césped algo crecido; sin mencionar que no tenia la piscina mas grande de la ciudad.

-No deberías tener tanto miedo- le dijo mientras seguían el camino- ella no es tan mala como…..

Lo que sea que fuera a decir sobre su prima escapo de su boca y de su mente con un suspiro que no terminaba de definirse entre el miedo y el anhelo. A solo una cuadra de distancia de ella se hallaba un chico de completamente vestido de negro expresión seria y cabello azul que sería capas de reconocer en todas partes.

Como si percibiese su presencia el chico dirigió la mirada hacia ella. El corazón de la chica de ojos verdes sufrió un violento vuelco y pareció detenerse unos segundo cuando los mismos ojos rojos que había visto hace un año la traspasaron como una lanza.

-¿Sakura, estas bien?- solo fue capas de volver a respirar cuando Naruto le sacudió levemente tomandola por el hombro- ¿Qué pasa?

-El….- fue todo lo que pudo decir, se sentía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-¿De que hablas?, no hay nadie allí- y con esa respuesta Sakura fue capas de volver a enfocar la mirada y comprobar que en verdad no había nadie allí.

-Solo salgamos de aquí- contesto por fin sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de recuperar el control.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Ya había pasado mas de una hora reloj desde que había comenzado su castigo semanal. Se encontraba en la sala de castigos, la cual a su vez podía considerarse un deposito; cantidades de cajas llenas de libros y polvo se amontonaban en las esquinas, al igual que algunos viejos instrumentos musicales y algunos materiales de arte.

-esto es mortalmente aburrido- dijo ella jugando con una vieja harmónica que había encontrado revisando el lugar en un ataque de aburrimiento.

Su mirada vago por el lugar hasta posarse en la única ventana que daba hacia fuera por la cual entraba una potente luz que le producía jaqueca al mirarla directamente. No pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto de sakura como solía hacer siempre que se encontraba sola.

Había notado casi desde el momento en que llego que su prima ya no era como la recordaba, y no solo debido al paso del tiempo. Ella solía tener una personalidad fuerte muy similar a la de ella y tenia el don de pensar todo de una manera muy objetiva, mas cuando llego a su hogar aquella personalidad había sido reemplazada por una mucho mas timida y paranoica; esos cambios tan colosales no ocurrían porque si y realmente deseaba saber que había ocurrido.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus recuerdos, pero el que Sai cruzara el umbral con paso decidido y la vista al frente completamente ajeno a su presencia hizo que diese un respingo.

.¿Que diablos haces aquí?- exclamo tratando de enmascarar el susto con el enojo.

-buenos días Tayuya- saludo el joven con una sonrisa volteando hacia ella como si acabase de notar su presencia- no recordaba que estabas castigada- agrego mas para si mismo que para ella.

-como sea, ¿Qué buscas aqui?

-mis cosas de la clase de arte- dijo de manera mecánica al tiempo que extraía una mochila negra de diseño simple escondida detrás de unas cajas mal tratadas.

-bien, toma esas cosas y lárgate estas interrumpiendo mi castigo.

-De hecho- comento sai con su mochila al hombro- tu interrumpiste mi búsqueda preguntando que buscaba.

Tayuya abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era la primera vez que sai se dirigía a ella y la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de esa forma. No pudo mas que boquear como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estomago mientras sai abandonaba el lugar sin siquiera despedirse.

-Maldito idota….

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Sakura se paso el resto del viaje a su casa convenciendo a naruto de que estaba bien, aunque a decir verdad ni ella misma estaba totalmente convencida. Había alucinado antes con Sasuke, incluso había soñado; sin embargo esta vez había sido demasiado real, había sido como aquella vez.

-Solo olvídalo- le dijo por decima vez en un intento de parecer fastidiada cuando realmente agradecia la preocupación.

Naruto le dedico una ultima mirada inquisidora antes de dejarla en la puerta de su casa y correr hacia la propia. Naruto siempre estaba realizando trabajos debido a que sus padres habían muerto cuando el era muy joven y el quedo a cargo de su padrino, el cual hoy por hoy estaba desempleado.

Desde que lo conocía a aquel rubio, si bien era algo inmaduro y desesperante, también tenia una voluntad de hierro y una confianza en si mismo que sorprendían a Sakura aun después de años de conocerlo.

La casa estaba vacía pero con indicios de actividad reciente. El te estaba preparado en la cocina y aun despedía vapor, el televisor estaba encendido en el canal en que pasaban la novela que a su madre le gustaba y los documentos del trabajo de su padre estaban sobre la mesa a medio resolver. Aquella normalidad en su hogar le hizo sentir mejor e incluso recuperar algo de cordura en el asunto de sasuke.

-Sera mejor que cocine algo para Tayuya- se dijo a si misma con una leve sonrisa de alivio, ya que era conocido que su prima podía llegar a comerse los muebles luego de los castigos.

Tan ensimismada como estaba en su tarea no noto que alguien le observaba por la ventana sobre la mesada de la cocina desde el otro lado de la calle. Sus ojos rojos destellaron con algo de enteres mientras una mínima sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

-Espero que haya aprendido su lección- le despidió el profesor a cargo de su castigo.

Ella solo asintió a sabiendas de que si abría la boca solo seria para decirle unas cuantas cosas nada propias de una dama al hombre y no quería pasarse la vida encerrada. Mientras cruzaba los pasillos del establecimiento se topo con el que daba al salón de arte, pensó en sai y en darle una paliza, es decir. ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarle así?

Nadie en toda la escuela se atrevía a burlarse de ella, salvo sakura y el tarado de Naruto en contadas ocaciones. Sabia que debería tomar el consejo de su prima y dejar ir el asunto, no podía odiar a Sai sin siquiera conocerlo…. Pero aun así algo la mantenía alejada de él, como si fuese un enfermo.

-Ya estoy pensando demasiadas tonterías- se dijo a si misma- si sigo así terminare tan paranoica como Sakura..


End file.
